Home
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60
Summary: Bucky finally gets to come home, but he isn't alone
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I own none of the characters in this story except the little girl. Marvel owns every character, but the little girl. She's my creation. CA: TWS never happened!

It's cold and damp where they are. The only light that they have is very dim and only of use to see outlines of objects. This is how the Winter Soldier operates. Every once in awhile some Hydra agent or higher up will come down to make an appearance to throw in food, what ever it is they are being fed, or to come and see if he is willing to comply with what they want him to do. If he doesn't they beat him for a length of time until they see the prisoner is no longer moving. When the agents leave, the prisoner uses what energy he has left to craddle the other person that's in there with him. When he sees the small person stirring and crying, he gently whispers sweet soothing words and the small child stops moving again.

After the last beating, the Winter Soldier recieved, they came back the next day and forcibly took the small person from him. He tried to fight to keep the individual safe, but he was out numbered 10-1. After several hours the small little girl was returned to him. He made a vowel a long time ago that he was going to keep her safe, and the time has come to live up to that promise.

Bucky knew that the agents would be down shortly to do their normal routine sweeps. Hell, he knew their schedule better than anyone, and so he sat back and waited until it was exactly the right time. Three guards came and went, looking and throwing insults towards the Winter Soldier, but he did nothing considering they weren't the ones he wanted. He knew he had more time to wait, so he used this time to look over the child to make sure she was okay. He helped the little girl eat and then cleaned her up as best he could. When he finished up, it was showtime. Waiting, Bucky counted the steps until they came to a stop outside of his cell. In some eerie way counting their steps calmed his nerves. Once the agents stepped into the Winter Soldier's cell, the two were out cold within seconds. Once that was done, he stripped them of their weapons in order for a safe escape out of this hell he's called a home for 70 years.

Taking a little longer than he originally thought, Bucky along with the little girl were free but the question is, what do they do now? Seeing the little girl cold and lagging behind, he knew it was time to stop for the evening and rest. He found a spot that was hidden from the world and took out a thin blanket and a stuff dog from the backpack of essentials that he packed before breaking out of the Hydra base. Sitting with his back against the tree, Bucky was watching the little girl hold her stuffed dog close, waiting. Once he opened his arms, the child crawled up onto the assassin and laid on him resting her head on his shoulder. He picked up the blanket and covered the girl up as she fell asleep. Waking up every hour, Bucky would look around to make sure that everything was okay and that there was no threat to take care of. Once he saw everything was okay, he was thinking of places to go next, what is the next best place for them. When the little girl wakes, she helps put her things away (as much as a 2 year old can). Bucky looks down at the toddler and says "Listen baby girl, once we find a snack we're going to start moving again, okay?" She nods her head motioning that she understands, and the older man smiles at her.

For a month Bucky is on the run with the little girl staying away from Hydra. Where ever they were or went, Hydra was always there. When Bucky broke out of the base, he quickly found that they were being kept in the state of California. He was now trying to get across country and it should not take a month to accomplish this. Not to his liking, he has to take some detours, and that means they are living on the streets, not knowing where they are going to sleep, where their next meal is coming from, and how can he keep this little child safe. These are all things that he has to deal with. So he quietly sneaks food from different places so at least the little girl has something to eat and he finds the best place to sleep for the night before they are on the move the very next morning. He never wanted this for the child, but he is doing the best he can with what he has.

At last, they finally make it to where Bucky wants to be. He knew that this is the safest place for the girl to be. Coming here, he knew no one would really like him or want him here, except one, but this wasn't about him, this was about her. So he gathered himself up and knocked three times on the door. When he heard movement coming from inside, he quickly pushed the little toddler behind him as a safety precaution. As the door opened, the person who answered said "Bucky? What's going on?"

A/N- Again I own nothing in the story except the little girl, Marvel owns all the rest. I just love Bucky and Cap. I'm totally team Stucky! Please leave feedback. I would love to hear what you all think of my story so far, and please be honest. Thanks everyone for reading chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except the little girl. Marvel owns the rest of the characters. My plot. I would like to thank everyone who read chapter one, and to the person who reviewed. Thanks so much.

The person who answered the door was indeed Steve Rogers. Steve couldn't believe that Bucky, his Bucky was alive. He thought his best friend was dead. He tried to save him all those years ago, but couldn't get to him due to the railing breaking off before he could grab Buck's hand. That image haunts him everyday, but seeing Bucky standing in front of him is a huge surprise. "Bucky, how...um come in. We have a lot of catching up to do. Oh hi, I didn't see you back there." Steve looked at his best friend with a questioning look. Bucky smiled back at him. As the three located to the living room, he asked if either Bucky or the little girl would like a drink or anything. Bucky declined and the little girl shyed away buring her face into Bucky's neck. With that, Bucky shook his head no informing Steve that she didn't want a drink either. "So Buck, how did you survive that fall 72 years ago? Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you did! For years now I've beaten myself up over the fact of what happened to you and that I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry Buck. I never wanted anything to happen to you." By the end of that, he's looking down. To know whoever kept his best friend from him probably wasn't too nice, and he let his best friend go through that alone.

Looking at his friend, Bucky quickly comforted his friend by saying "Steve, none of this is your fault. I grabbed your shield to protect you and I fell. That was my choice and if I could go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything. You are more important to me than my own life. Surviving the fall shocked me too. I remember waking up in a lab/ hospital like room, and to see I have this metal arm raher than my arm freaked me out. But apparently when you found me strapped to that bed the first time, experiments that Zola did to me then helped me survive that fall. And Steve?"

Responding back "Yeah Buck?"

"It's great to finally be home." Bucky said to Steve with a genuine smile on his face. He never thought he would ever get to see Steve again. "Oh so to answer your silent question when we were coming in, yes she's my daughter." He answered. The look on Steve's face made Bucky worried. "Steve? Hey are you okay?"

Snapping out of it, Steve responded "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. A daughter. How old is she and what's her name?" Steve couldn't believe Bucky has a child. That means Bucky has a dame in his life. He doesn't like the thoughts of Bucky being taken.

"Her name is Elizabeth Sarah Barnes, and she's two years old." Bucky answered Steve. He looked at Steve and could always tell when something was wrong. Steve always did wear his heart on his sleeve. "Steve I know when something is bothering you. What is it?" Bucky didn't like seeing his best friend upset, never has. Especially if it was because of him.

"It's stupid. Just don't worry about it. I'm fine. Look see." He says looking up at Bucky with a smile on his face laughing a little. He needed to get over being jealous. Bucky was back and okay. He should be happy that he still has his best friend.

Bucky gets up and lays his little girl down on the opposite couch, and goes back to sit beside his best friend. Then Bucky takes Steve's hands into his own and makes Steve look at him. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth as to why you are upset. I don't want some lie that you're fine. You and I both know that you are not. So lay it on me."

Sighing, Steve looks down at their hands that are connected. "For the longest time you have been my one and only friend. Hell you're my best friend. But also for a long time I thought of you more than a friend. I know that you'll think of me not the same once I admit to what I'm about to tell you, but I'm willing to lose you if that means I can tell you how I feel. Since we were young teenage boys, you always tried to get me to date one of the young ladies that would go with us on those double dates. You always asked why I never dated them. The truth is I went on those dates with you to be with you, not those girls. That's why I never pursued those girls, and it also was because they didn't like me.

Before Steve was finished with what he was saying, Bucky interrupted "Steve what exactly are you trying to say right now?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you Bucky. I always have been since we were younger. I know you probably have a dame, but I had to tell you how I feel. When you fell all those years ago, I thought I died then too, but here you are in the flesh. I couldn't wait another moment. I'm sorry." Looking up at his best friend's face, he could tell that Bucky was going through several emotions, each one playing out on his face. "I can tell by the lack of conversation that you don't share my feelings. So I will let you alone and you can leave whenever you feel like. You don't have to stay here any longer." Steve went to try to get up, but Bucky held onto his hands so that Steve couldn't go anywhere.

With confusion in his voice, Bucky says, "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt all those years ago? I would never had ratted you out to the authorities! We always said that we would never keep things from each other, no matter what!" By the end of what he had to say Bucky was angry.

"Bucky I know you would never had told anyone, but what if someone would have over heard our conversation? We would have both been in a lot of trouble then. I'm sorry. Just...look forget it. I said how I feel and came up empty handed." Steve was upset and frustrated. He was stupid to even think that it was a good idea. Once he pulled his hands free of his friends grasp, Steve got up to leave. Just before he could walk away, Bucky grabbed his hand, and the next thing Steve knows, he is in a lip lock with his best friend. Once they separate, Steve says, "Bucky..." but is cut off.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long damn time." Bucky said to Steve with a smile on his face.

"Bucky what about the dame you have waiting for you?" Steve wants to be with his best friend, but he isn't in the business of splitting up the family that his friend created over the years.

Looking at his best friend, Bucky says "Steve there is no dame back home. I don't even have a home. You see Elizabeth and I are on the run. When I fell from that train car 75 years ago, Zola ended up getting me back. Well over these last seven decades I have been held captive by Hydra. I did things that I'm not proud of, even if I didn't have a choice. One night he brought this young girl who was no older than 19 to me and told me that we had to produce a baby to see if the traits from the experienments would be genetically passed on. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt that poor girl like that. So they got what they needed from me using a method that no person should ever have to experience and inseminated the girl. Nine months later she delivered a healthy baby girl, but she died right after giving birth to Elizabeth. I've raised her on my own since. The conditions we were kept in was no place to raise a child, and so one night we escaped and here we are."

"How did you know where I was?" Steve asked. He could see how upset Bucky is by the whole situation. His friend went through so much pain and Steve wished he never had to endure all that pain and suffering.

"I never lost track of you. Every mission I went out on, I some how broke free enough of the programming to see how you're doing. It didn't come without consequences, but if I knew you were doing okay, then it was well worth it." Bucky said answering Steve's question.

Looking down at his hands, Cap said "So what now? Where do we go from here? You can stay here since you have no where to go and plus I would like it personally if you stayed." By the end, Steve was looking at Bucky with a smile on his face.

Smiling himself while having an adorable blush plastered on his face, Bucky says to Steve "You wouldn't mind having a two year old around?"

Still smiling, cap says "I would love to have a two year old running around. She will keep us busy. Plus I always wanted children, you know that."

Bucky nodded his head. "I guess we will stay then." The only bad thing about the building that Steve is living in, is also home to the other Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Where Steve is staying is the Avengers compound that was shown at the end of Age of Ultron and in Civil War. Thank you again to everyone who is reading this. And thank you to the one person who sent me the review. It was nice to see. It was awesome. Thanks for putting in the time. I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. Again, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ELIZABETH. Marvel owns all of the other characters. The plot is mine.

Bucky and Steve left the Avengers facility with Elizabeth when she woke up from her nap, and spent the rest of their day together at a park in Brooklyn. Here Elizabeth could run around and play. The two adults sat together close by to the little girl and talked about everything over the past 70 years. "So how the heck did you get into the training facility and find my room?" Steve asked looking at his best friend.

Never taking his eyes off his daughter, Bucky says "I'm a highly trained assassin. I can break in anywhere. Plus you guys have a crappy security system. You could just leave your doors open. Then quietly I found the rooms and the rest you know." He quickly flashed Steve a smile before looking back at his little girl playing.

"How did no one see you? Vision would have seen you coming." Steve shot back with. There was no way that no body didn't see him.

"No one was there. I was far enough away that I could watch to see who left and who stayed around. Everyone was gone. That's when I made my move to come see you. Plus I knew it would be safe for Elizabeth if every threat was away except you." Bucky looked at Steve as he finished. He couldn't believe how much his Steve has changed, but yet still looked the same as he did all those years ago.

In the distance, a guy was following the asset and the super soldier. This is how he operates, stay back and observe from afar and gathers all the evidence that he needs. Once he has everything he needs, he returns back to base. Having all done this without the couple knowing anything.

"Elizabeth sweetheart time to leave." Bucky called out to his little girl who was still playing on the playset. Looking at Steve he said "I enjoyed sitting here with you Steve. I would like to do this again."

Replying back to his partner, Steve asking in a shocked voice "Why Bucky are you asking me on another date?"

Looking back Bucky says to Steve "Well if you're going to be weird about it..."

Steve interrupted Bucky by laughing and said "I would love to do this again."

Smiling, Bucky was quickly ambushed by his little monster. Bending down he got to her level and asked her "Did you have fun playing today sweetheart?" Elizabeth replied by nodding her head enthusiastically. Bucky and Steve laughed. Getting back up, all three made their journey back to the training facility.

Once they made it back to the facility, they were met with the other Avengers all sitting in the family room. Bucky and Steve immediately went on the defense, both pushing Elizabeth behind them. Steve addresses everyone "Hey guys, why's everyone sitting out here like you're waiting for something?" Steve wasn't stupid. He knew why his fellow teammates and friends were all sitting here. They were waiting for him.

Getting up and facing Cap, Stark says "You know why we're all here. I'm telling you this one time, get him out of my facility."

Not backing down, Steve responds back "Oh so this is _YOUR_ facility now. What happened to this being a home for everyone? Or does that only apply when you agree with something and if you don't then you're not allowed here? Please clarify that for me Tony."

"You think it's okay to let a murdering psychopath into this facility? We have young kids here Rogers that are looking to hone their power and be part of this team. That's not being responsible. You jeopardized their safety." Pointing at Bucky, he continues "Thanks to you, he knows how to get in." Thinking to himself, how someone like Rogers be so stupid.

"Their safety was never in danger Stark." Rogers was angry that Tony would ever think that he would put his team in harms way. If any of them ever really knew him, they would know that's a lie.

"Why...why is he still standing here? Did I not make it clear that he is not wanted here?!" Tony's voice raised higher and higher.

Throwing his hands in the air, Steve raised his voice back "So I can't have my best friend and boyfriend here, but it's okay for your friends to come and go when they please? How's that fair?!"

Stepping up into the Captain's face, Tony says back "My friends aren't wanted for over six decades of murders Rogers!"

"Guys can you stop. You're scaring the little girl." Nat said to both Steve and Tony.

Turning to Elizabeth, Steve dropped down to her level and in a soft tone "I'm sorry baby girl. Come here, daddy and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

In an almost silent whisper, the little girl said "Pomise?"

Giving her a reasuring smile, Steve nodded and picked the tiny child up and held her close. Turning to his other team members, he asks calmly "How many of you agree with Stark?"

"Maybe if we could speak as a team it would be better." Nat said to Steve. She didn't want to pick sides because they were both her friends and both made good valid points.

"Whatever needs to be said can be voiced in front of Bucky." Steve said back to the one person who he thought would understand.

Staying silent the entire time, Bucky turned to Steve "It's okay Steve. We'll go. I never wanted to come between you all."

Handing Elizabeth back over to Bucky, he said "I don't want you to go. Please don't go. I just got you back and I honestly don't think I can take losing you again. If it makes you feel better, you can take Elizabeth back to my room while I talk to these guys. Just please be there when I come back. Don't leave me." Steve's biggest fear is losing Bucky all over again. Nodding his head, Bucky took his daughter and followed Steve to his room.

Making his way back to where his friends waited, he sat down on the opposite side of everyone. He was the first to speak "So who followed me? Hmm? Who invaded my privacy?" He didn't want to fight with his friends. He just wanted to be happy.

"I was on the lookout and I saw him. I saw him sneak into this place when he thought everyone left. I wanted to know more about the elusive Winter Soldier. So I followed you both. You know for an assassin of his caliber, he sucks at knowing if he's being tracked." Clint said. By the tone of his voice, he didn't seem to upset. He's like Nat, in not coming to a full decision until knowing all the facts.

"Why would you spy on us Barton? You could have just come over and talked to us." Steve said back looking at his teammate. "We would have told you anything you wanted to know."

"Safer." Was the only thing Barton said.

"I'm just informing all of you that Bucky and Elizabeth are staying here." Steve told everyone.

"Captain I don't think it's a good idea." Rhodes jumps into the equation.

Tilting his head to the side, Steve says rudely "You're not even relevant to the team. So why are you even here again?"

Cutting in, Tony stood up in Cap's face again and said "Don't talk about Rhodey that way. He's allowed to be here. He's more vital to this team then you are."

Laughing Steve says sarcastically "That's right, everyone's friends are allowed here except mine."

"Listen Captain I don't want any trouble with you. I just think everyone's right when they say that it's not a good idea if Barnes..."

Steve interrupted Rhodes and snapped out "Bucky. His name is Bucky!"

Rhodes continued saying "Bucky stays here. He's wanted for a lot of deaths over the years. He's dangerous to not only us but to other innocent people and authorities."

Sighing again, Steve feels like no one is listening to him. "It wasn't Bucky. Physically yes it was, but he was being brainwashed and controlled into something he's not." Looking at Clint, Steve went onto say "If I remember correctly, you Barton were once brainwashed and controlled by Loki. You too killed a lot of people and yet when you came too, we accepted you back as our friend and part of our team. No questions asked. We trusted you. Also no repercussions were ever administered."

"Steve that's enough. Leave Clint out of this." Nat stood up for her husband.

"I'm still failing to understand how it went away so quickly." Steve asked. He knew he was being an asshole, but two can play this game.

"You want to know why nothing was done to Clint? He was a victim of Loki's schemes. He served his country over and over again and asked no questions. He was pardoned because when he came too, he fought back. That makes him a hero." Nat said to Steve. When Nat spoke, everyone shuts up. She's too dangerous to interrupt. Steve was playing a dangerous game. They don't call her Black Widow for nothing.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar, Guy enlists in the Army voluntarily. Serves his country, ranks Sergeant. Got captured because his orders were to hold his position. He was then experimented on and I found him and rescued him and his team. Together we were sent on several suicide missions and on one of those I lost my best friend. For 70 years he was tortured, brainwashed, memory wiped and controlled to do Hydra's dirty work. Finally having enough, he broke free and got him and his daughter away from those monsters. He is fighting back. He's a hero." Steve turned Nat's words back against her.

"Don't you ever compare that monster to someone like Clint. Clint is a better man than he will ever be." Nat was in defense mode. "You know what Rogers, you're an asshole." Nat shot back at Steve.

"Listen give him a chance. He's a great guy." Taking a deep breath, Steve dropped a bombshell "I'm dating Bucky." After he said that, he walked back to his room leaving his friends to go back to his family.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Stucky Story 1 CH 4

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who is reading my story! It means a lot to me. I'm sorry that the updates are not as fast as everyone would like them to be. I am trying my best to put good chapters up and if I don't think they are worthy of putting up, I scrap it and start all over again. So this is half my problem. I do NOT own any of the Marvel characters! The only character that is my creation is Elizabeth. The plot is also my own. Thanks again everybody.

Walking back to his room, Steve had to take a few deep, long breaths. He didn't mean to lose his cool with his friends and teammates, but there comes a time when you have to voice how you really feel. Today just happened to be one of those times. He was never one of those people to prolong what he had to say and how he felt. The way he does things is a product of growing up in the era that he did. As he came to his room, he stopped in the doorway to observe the interaction between his best friend and boyfriend and his daughter.

Sitting on Steve's bed, Bucky had his back towards the door looking at his little girl. " Daddy, are we swaying here?" The little two year old girl asked Bucky.

Pulling her blanket out from his backpack and covering her up, he replied back " I would love to stay here with Steve and you, but the others don't want us to be here. So I don't really know what is going to happen."

"Daddy I weawwy wike him. Is he my daddy too?" Elizabeth asked her dad. She was holding her stuffed puppy, ready to fall asleep any minute.

Still standing in the doorway, Steve was shocked to hear what Elizabeth said about him to Bucky. He was happy that she liked him. Steve always wanted at least one child, and he sees he has that opportunity to be there for that little girl as if she was his own. What surprised him even more was what Bucky replied with.

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you like Steve baby girl. I really like him a lot too. And to answer you question, I would love if he became your daddy. I just don't know if that will ever be possible. You see your daddy to everyone isn't good. They see me as a mean bad guy that should not be around Steve or around here." He said to his little girl.

Hearing enough, Steve makes himself known. "You know I don't care what anyone else thinks about you Buck. I know that you are a great guy and my best friend and the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Seeing Steve walk in, Elizabeth got all excited and as fast as she could climbed out of bed and went to hug Steve. "You here!" She said to him.

Kneeling down her level, Steve said "Yeah baby girl I'm here." He had her wrapped up in a hug and he didn't want to let go.

Bucky couldn't help but smile at the scene. Looking at the two, Bucky couldn't help but want Steve to adopt Elizabeth and the three of them could live together as a family.

"Let's get you back to bed little one." Steve said as he picked Elizabeth up and walked over to his bed. Before he put her on the bed, he pulled back the covers and then placed her in the middle of the bed and proceeded to cover the small child up. Smiling down at her, Steve said "Sleep tight sweetheart." And gave her a kiss on her head before standing back up.

What they weren't expecting was the question that Elizabeth asked Steve "Are you going to be my daddy too?"

Both Steve and Bucky froze. Looking back Steve said "I would love to be your daddy too, if it's okay with you and your daddy." Steve looked back at his boyfriend. Bucky nodded. They both knew that they would have a lot to talk about.

The little girl quickly fell asleep. She was exhausted from her day at the park and this was the first great sleep she has had. So Bucky and Steve went and sat together on the floor to talk about what has happened.

"Steve I never meant to cause trouble with you and your friends. I can clearly see that they don't want me here. It's not fair to them I came here unwelcomed and crashed in their home." Bucky said to Steve who was sitting beside him.

"They will get over it. We all said our peace and that is final. I don't care what they think or want. They all have people here that they are either friends with or they're a couple. I never asked for anything from them. I was fine on my own, you know how I am. I never cared that they all had friends over or that there are teammates that are seeing each other or if they choose to throw a party. I never had a problem with any of it. Now that you are here and back in my life I feel like I can live life again, and I asked them to be okay with that and they weren't. So things were said and that is all there is to it. You are here with me, and so is Elizabeth. I have put everyone else first since the war and now it's time I think about myself and my needs." Steve looked at Bucky.

"I know this is going to sound selfish of me, but I don't think I can just leave. Knowing that I was walking away from you, giving up being happy and my daughter's happiness. It's wrong of me to say that I don't care what they say, but I don't. I have lived life thinking that I was never going to be happy again. I can't go back to being that way. And to see how happy Elizabeth is with you, I have never seen her smile as much as I have with you. I just want us to be a family. Is that too much to ask for?" He said looking at Steve. He knew that it wasn't his decision, but he was going to fight for his happiness along with his daughter's. He fought for the last 70 years and won, he surely isn't going to let a group of people who don't even know him take that away from him now.

As Bucky was telling Steve how he felt, he couldn't help but feel even more love for the man and his best friend sitting in front of him. He admired how Bucky was willing to fight, not only his friends, but the Avengers to keep what is his. Steve smiled at the thought of someone fighting for him. He always fought and still fights for others, but it has been 75 years since someone has fought for him. "I don't want you and Elizabeth to go anywhere. We can make this work between us and have a happy family." Pointing over his shoulder at the sleeping girl in his bed, Steve continued "She doesn't want to leave either."

Once Steve was done talking, Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve. To Steve's surprise at first, but quickly kissed him back. When they broke apart, Steve, blushing says "That was nice. A man could get used to that."

Bucky smiles and looks at his Steve and says "I hope you get used to that. That's how you're going to wake up every day for the rest of your life."

Steve smiled and blushed again before saying "Hey Buck, since baby girl is taking up the bed, we should put cushions on the floor and have a sleep over." Steve suggested.

Laughing Bucky replied "I would love to lay cushions down and sleep with you."

And that's what they did, the two senior citizens used the cushions from the couch out in the living room, and found one blanket for the both to cover up with. Laying down, Bucky held on to Steve as if his life depended on it and Steve held his hand. That's how the small family spent their first night.

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks everyone who continues to read this story of mine. A shout out to ChocolateReignz for all the comments. Until next time...


End file.
